Luigi
Summary Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Name: Luigi Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Lightning Manipulation, Negative Zone creation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Time Travel, Shares a telepathic bond with Mario, Powers-ups which grants him abilities including the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him Flight, etc. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Mario as he fought most of the opponents he faced and able to defeat Bowser and King Boo.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mario, who can dodge lightning) with Sub Relativistic combat speed and reactions (can react to the Bye Bye Cannon) to Massively FTL+ (Can quickly travel between different galaxies with Launch Stars and dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Lubba's ship and flew the center to the universe in a short time) Lifting Strength: Class G (He isn't that much weaker than Mario, who can casually lift castles). Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further. Striking Strength: At least Class XTJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with powerups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts), and various power up. Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderhand:' Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at the target for critical damage which can lower defense and attack power. There's a similar variant used in his Megastrike called "Thunder Luigi" which has a re-entry effect upon the object he strikes his lightning with. *'Super Jump:' Crouches down and rocket jumps into the air, damaging anything in his path. He has a similar variant called Super Jump Punch that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in the first strike. *'Green Missile:' After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. *'Fireballs:' Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. *'Luigi Cyclone:' Luigi can make a cyclone by throwing(Tornado Ball), kicking (Vortex Luigi), swinging a weapon at an object(Tornado Swing), or horizontally spinning himself. *'Negative Zone:' Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 4 Category:Sidekicks